


Подарок

by Chif



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: "Ты суперсолдат, а я человек. Едва ли я когда-нибудь смогу удовлетворить тебя полностью".





	

— Тони? — Стив подозрительно прищуривается, кидает косой взгляд на кровать.  
— Подарок на день рождения, — Тони невинно смотрит в ответ.  
— Мне?  
Посреди кровати полчаса назад Тони заботливо поставил новенький сибиан. Секс-машину он выбирал долго и придирчиво, в каждой находя плюсы и минусы, но у этой модели достоинств оказалось больше. Хотя на самом деле Тони хватило бы и того, что Стиву нужно будет её оседлать.  
— Скорее, мне, — честно отвечает он. — Ты суперсолдат, а я человек. Едва ли я когда-нибудь смогу удовлетворить тебя полностью.  
Стив хмурится сильнее, так что складка на его лбу становится чуть глубже. Из-за неё он кажется взрослее своих лет, но Тони не склонен себе льстить — даже если бы по венам Стива не бежала насыщенная сывороткой кровь, с их разницей в возрасте Тони было бы сложно за ним угнаться.  
— Тони, — нежно вздыхает Стив, — я тебе сто раз уже говорил, что меня полностью устраивают наши отношения. Тебе не нужно мне или себе что-то доказывать, не считай меня настолько ограниченным, я нуждаюсь не только в сексе. И серьёзно, «не сможешь полностью меня удовлетворить»? Это вообще полная чушь, потому что ты и так меня… — Стив всё-таки проигрывает войну со смущением и отводит глаза, добавляя почти шёпотом: — удовлетворяешь. Каждый раз, и я…  
— Хочу вытрахать тебе мозги, Стив, — хрипло говорит Тони. — Измотать настолько, что ты будешь только стонать моё имя… А эта штука мне в этом поможет.  
Тони усмехается, когда Стив краснеет сильнее и кидает заинтересованный взгляд на сибиан. Кожа сидения тёмно-синяя, — цвета любимого костюма Капитана, в дизайне которого Тони отошёл в сторону от привычного звёздно-полосатого образа, — и белые бёдра Стива будут умопомрачительно выглядеть в контрасте с ней, когда он сожмёт их, насаживаясь глубже на искусственный фаллос.  
Сейчас тот ждёт своего часа, и чуть ниже реалистично исполненной головки его обхватывает праздничная ленточка патриотичных цветов.  
— Я… — Стив облизывает губы и всё ещё сомневается. — Я никогда такое…  
— Я буду всё контролировать, — обещает Тони. — Пульт будет в моих руках, и я прослежу, чтобы тебе было очень хорошо.  
Стив сглатывает и медленно кивает.  
Тони нравится и этот контраст — как Стив, такой властный и решительный на поле боя, любит подчиняться ему в постели.  
— Раздевайся, — говорит Тони. — И иди сюда.  
Стив стягивает одежду без лишних слов, подходит ближе, прекрасной статуей замерев рядом. Он идеален до последней чёрточки, и у Тони крепнет член, стоит только взглянуть на его обнажённое тело.  
— Повернись.  
Стив опирается руками о стол, чуть наклоняется вперёд, раздвинув ноги шире. Тони нежно целует его в правую лопатку, проводит ладонью по покрывшемуся мурашками бедру и медленно растрахивает сжатую дырку. Обычно Стив расслаблен и впускает его в себя куда охотнее, но сегодня всё не так. Стив немного нервничает, но жарко вздыхает и едва слышно стонет, когда Тони раз за разом гладит нужную точку, заставляя открыться и успокоиться под накатывающими волнами удовольствия.  
Когда Стив подаётся назад, до предела вбирая в себя четыре пальца, Тони останавливается и отступает, устроившись в кресле. Он ловит немного обиженный взгляд и улыбается в ответ.  
— На кровать, — говорит он. — Хочу увидеть, как ты сядешь на него верхом. Только ленточку снять не забудь.  
Стив закатывает глаза, но идёт. Распускает в одно движение простенький бантик и — чёртов засранец — вместо того, чтобы отложить в сторону, обвязывает лентой свою шею.  
Тони крепко зажмуривается, чтобы усмирить собственное возбуждение — этот жест Стива самый горячий, который ему доводилось видеть.  
— Так подарок будет настоящим, да? — лукаво спрашивает Стив.  
— Только когда ты сядешь, — хрипло отзывается Тони.  
Стив перекидывает ногу через сибиан и немного неуклюже переползает вперёд, чтобы фаллос оказался в нужном месте.  
— Садись, — говорит Тони. — И постарайся себя не трогать.  
Стив медленно опускается вниз. Тони видит, как искусственный член дюйм за дюймом исчезает в его теле, растягивая и заполняя, и легко может представить, как сладко ощущается этот жар. Стив насаживается до конца, расслабляется, привыкая, а потом Тони без предупреждения нажимает на кнопку, начиная сразу со второй скорости. Стив вздрагивает всем телом в ответ, его мышцы напрягаются и становятся такими рельефными, что по нему легко можно изучить анатомию. Он глубоко вздыхает и облизывает губы, сжимая пальцы на коже сиденья. Тони снижает скорость вращения фаллоса и добавляет вибрацию, постепенно увеличивая её частоту. Он может только представить, что чувствует Стив, когда приятные на ощупь пупырышки, к которым плотно прижимаются его яйца, начинают вибрировать, но Тони видит реакцию. Стив тяжело дышит, краска выступает на его шее и щеках, но это уже не смущение.  
Стиву очень хорошо: он стонет в голос, а его член стоит так крепко, что прижимается к животу. Тони увеличивает скорость, и Стив кончает, крепко сжимая бёдра и откинув голову назад. Сибиан продолжает работать, вибрировать и вращаться, беспощадно выжимая остатки оргазма. Стив морщится и прикусывает нижнюю губу, но не просит остановиться.  
Тони сам снижает скорость, чтобы дать ему передохнуть, потом увеличивает вибрацию сильнее и сильнее, доводя до предела и восхищённо наблюдая, как снова крепнет член Стива, к которому тот не притрагивался и пальцем. Он играет с ним, как кот с мышью — почти подводит к краю и тут же снижает скорость почти в ноль, заставляя жалобно стонать и водить бёдрами, чтобы хоть так продлить удовольствие. Стив шипит сквозь зубы и хлопает мокрыми ресницами, всё его тело скручивает как от спазмов, и Тони продолжает. Раз за разом, не останавливаясь.  
К пятому оргазму подряд Стив весь блестит от пота, и Тони едва может думать, глядя на него.  
— Т… они… — едва слышно выдыхает Стив. — П… ожалуйста…  
— Что ты хочешь, родной? — ласково спрашивает он. — Сильнее? Медленнее? Остановиться совсем?  
— Тебя, — у Стива непроизвольно закатываются глаза.  
— Снять тебя с этой штуки и трахнуть? — улыбается Тони, хотя сам едва может терпеть. Нет ни единого шанса, что он продержится дольше пары фрикций.  
— Т… они, — Стив дрожит, словно сейчас кончит насухо. — Отсосать. Хочу… твой вкус… Тони…  
Тони тихо стонет. Он покидает кресло, поднимается на кровать и встаёт перед Стивом. Тот непослушными пальцами расстёгивает ширинку его штанов и вынимает наружу болезненно возбуждённый член. Стив облизывает ладонь и обхватывает его, часто дышит и постанывает, покачиваясь на сибиане, а потом берёт в рот. Тони хватило бы и этого — вида насаженного на фаллос и затраханного Стива, его растянутых вокруг члена губ, дорожек бегущих по щекам слёз. Но потом Стив поднимает на него глаза.  
И мир вокруг перестаёт существовать.


End file.
